High School Musical: The transfer
by sineadmcdos
Summary: Sharpay and Ryan move home and also schools. Now they have been given the chance to change how people see them, will they fight for the same statis thisy had at East high? Or find a new way to fit in?
1. Chapter 1

The transfer

Okay, you've obviously read the summary before clicking here to read this but here's a better summary: Sharpay and Ryan move schools, receiving a surprisingly warm goodbye from East high and officially handing over their titles to Troy and Gabrielle. Now they're on their way to a new school, and a new country, neither knowing the troubles they face ahead, will they change to fit in and become new people, or will they fight there way to the top of the ladder in the school's drama club?

That said I don't own any of the characters from the movies, or any of the songs in the story.

Now, let's begin...

Ryan sat in the back seat of the black SUV as it tore down the highway. He sighed loudly and turned to look at his sister, she was quite content as she hummed along loudly to some song on her ipod. Ryan cursed his self out side, he'd forgotten to put his on charge the night before and had also neglected to bring the car charger with him in the actual car. He could watch a DVD, but he'd packed all the good ones, his choices were X Men, Timeline, Jurassic Park? They must have been his little brothers, or maybe his older brothers... then he saw something that made him smile, Bring It On. Leaning down to try and grab the DVD from under the passenger seat in front him, his index finger scraped the edge of the box but he seemed to only push it further away. Sharpay glanced at her brother in disgust. She slapped his back, not hard, but it was still annoying.

"You're doing it again!" She said in a hushed voice, obviously not wanting the other members of their family to hear.

"Doing what?" He asked, unsure how he'd managed to bug his sister.

"That stupid tongue thing you do when you're trying to concentrate." He nodded and said he wouldn't do it again, which was a lie, it was an uncontrollable habit of his, a reflex. He was about to lean down and try for the DVD again when his mum quickly hit the breaks he could hear the DVD sliding forward in to the front seats.

"Dad can i have the DVD by your feet?" He asked quietly, as he gently poked his dad's shoulder. The middle aged man picked it up and inspected it.

"No, you are not watching this. Watch Jurassic Park, there's no dancing in that." His dad didn't like him very much. Ryan sighed again and leaned back in his seat. Sharpay was once again engrossed in her song. He smiled on though, keeping a happy exterior around his family made them generally leave him alone. If they decided at any point to pay attention to what he did they'd normally get annoyed, Sharpay of course wouldn't mind, but his mum and dad thought that dancing and singing was generally a girls thing unless you could play guitar as well. Ryan could play guitar, he'd taught him self in his free periods, but his parents didn't know this. Sharpay turned and looked at him, smiling this time. She reached to her bag and pulled out a case of CD wallets all filled with DVDs. Ryan's face lit up for real when she passed them to him. He had gone from bog all to watch to spoilt for choice. He flipped through them and decided to watch the new Stepford Wives.

A few hours later the SUV pulled up at a rest stop. Ryan grimaced slightly when he saw it, it was crowded with sweaty fat men and loud little children. But they had a Pappa Johns so he was fine when it came to food; he and Sharpay were often looked at as the 'picky eaters' of the family. They didn't eat fish, or red meat, and didn't like many vegetables. Oddly enough though, Ryan liked broccoli and brussel sprouts. Sharpay told him to go get their food as she went to go check her self out in the restroom. He got twenty dollars of his mum and dad and went to stand in the queue. He was hungry and was going to break one of Sharpay's food laws about the amount of oil and fat that should be dripping of a slice of pizza. He got her pasta in a tomato sauce. He then paid for them and two medium sodas before going to fill up the plasticy paper cups.

Taking a seat he slid up to the wall as his younger brother sat next to him. His younger brother looked like him but had longer slightly ginger hair. He was just about to start high school that year and had spent the holiday before the move trying to create a new image for him self.

"Hey, Ryan?" Ryan turned to look at his little brother. "Why do you put up with Sharpay? I mean, she's my sister to but I don't think I could stand acting like he slave and pack horse all in one." It was an odd question to bring up at that time but Ryan wasn't to surprised, Andre had never seemed to understand the twin dynamic, he was the only one who didn't have a twin in their generation of the Evans.

"You'd understand if you were me." Ryan sighed, an enigmatic answer to piss his brother off, it almost made him smile. "It's complicated." He added looking down at the pizza in front of him and suddenly not feeling hungry. He looked over at his brother who was stuffing his mouth with a greasy fat filled burger from the Mcdonalds, it almost made Ryan sick. But he was also slightly jealous of Andre, he had his own identity. He was a punky emo kid, an outsider with the personality and up bringing of a snob. His brother wasn't stupid, like he knew he was, or felt he was.

"Hey, Ryan? How long is the flight gonna be?" Andre asked between bites. Ryan wasn't sure, he'd been trying to push the fact that they were leaving out of his mind all together. He didn't want to move as far as they were, a different city was fine, and another state was even okay, but another cotenant? That was not good. And it had been expensive, moving their mother's favourite furniture, getting a nice house, paying for private schools for all three of the current student aged kids, plane tickets, visas. It had all come down to one thing according to Sharpay, less money for clothes. But there dad would have a better paying job so it wouldn't be to long before he was worth more then he was in the USA.

"I don't know, eleven hours max I'd think." Ryan hated flying; Lost had made sure of that. He didn't want to end up stuck on an island with people like that, even though if it was like Lost he'd probably survive because he was good looking, young and could provide an interesting plot twist or two.

"Eleven hours? Fuck that's a lot of time." Andre didn't sound to mad though, it was more a statement.

End if first chapter

Okay, there were no songs in this chapter, that's why it's short. There should be songs in the next chapter, oh and I'm not really going to write much about the rest of the journey to the airport or the plane trip because it gives me very bad memories of horrible plane trips I've been on 

Please review this!


	2. Chapter 2

A new room

Thanks all so dang much for the reviews! They rocked, love yall!

let's begin

A day later Ryan was sitting in the back of people mover, watching the endless fields and little towns role by. It was a very different place. The car pulled up to a 'welcome break' rest stop and they all climbed out. Sharpay was primping herself as Andre whined about lack of battery on his ipod. Inside there were next to no people, all of whom looked as tired as he felt, Ryan hadn't slept on the plane. He'd just stayed up and watched the movies and old re run comedy shows they were playing.

He walked over to the small coffe stand and orderd a take out hot chocolate, he saw the rest of his family crowding around the burger king at the far side. He sighed, they'd slept through the meals and snacks the airline had provided so they must have been starving. He started to wander around the fairly large buidling looking for something to do. There was an arcade with some shooting and racing games, which he knew he wasn't great at, but he was good at the dance machines, and they had one. Grabbing some pounds he'd exchanged at the airport he started up the game and selected the five feet difficulty level song 'kung fo fighting'. He played on the machine for a few minutes, untill Sharpay appeared and wanted to use it herself. Ryan tryed to point out that they could both use it at the same time, chalange each other in dance off or something... but Sharpay simply held out her hand for more of his money. Sighing, Ryan gave her his last three pound coins. He wanderd off and saw Andre, who was currently arguing with their father about buying him an 'emergency' plug in battery for the Ipod. Ryan's mum was in the small shop looking for her gossip magasines, not finding what she wanted she settled for the english equivalent. She saw Ryan wandering around and waved him over, he walked slowly towards her with a tired smile.

"Ryan, do you think you could get some sweets and drinks for the rest of the journey, it's another hour or so. I would ask you brother but he's on a 'crusade' at the moment, and you have better taste." She smiled and pointed him in the direction of the confectionary. He looked down the asile of brightly colloured packs and found him self with a delusion of being in cherge over them. He smiled to him self and scanned the packets, there were a few familiar faces, in different packaging though. However, Ryan decided to try something new. He picked up a bucket of marshmallows and two family size bars of cadbary milk chocolate. He showed them to his mum who nodded and held out her basket for him to put them in. He then went to get the drinks, decided that it was probably expected of his to get some soda he grabbed a 2 litre bottle of coke, he also got a six pack of 500 ml water bottles. He lifted them up so his mum could see them at the far side of the room and called to get her attention. She waved him over and gave him the baskets to put the drinks in and to carry for her. He followed his mum around with the baskets for about ten minuttes before they went to check out. She paid using her visa card because she didn't have any pounds her self yet. Now toteing two shopping bags Ryan walked out to the car with his family. Andre had been in the car digging through Ryan's bags with his dad's permision to find the car charger. He pulled it out as Ryan was arriving, staring wideyed at his clothes all over the back seat. He'd had to choose two weeks worth of clothing to bring with him, he'd be able to buy knew clothes when he got there. Sharpay had been aloud to ship all of her clothes over with the furniture because they were all designer and expensive, but she still worried about buying more. Ryan's mum shouted at Andre who told her their dad had said he could, she then turned on their father who was walking over with a few burger king bags in his hands. After a good public seen causing argument between their parents the Evans were back on the road. Andre now also had his Ipod to listen to, leaving Ryan alone with nothing to do sense the new car didn't have DVD player yet. His mum passed him a magazine she had from the flight then got back to her own. Ryan heard his dad comment on him reading girls magazines but decided to ignore it.

An hour and a half later the car stopped, Ryan's mum and dad got out of the car and knocked on the windows to get every one up and out. Ryan blinked awake, he couldn't even remember falling asleep, and saw the house for the first time in person. It was a large two story pale yellow wooden farm house. They had pulled up in front of the large dark wooden barn that was just out side the walled garden that was around the house. The wall was covered in red and yellow ivy leaves and was made of a deep red brick.

"It's all ours." His dad boasted, "All fourteen acres, or what ever they called it. Ry, you see those windows there?" He pointed up to a strech of windows that overlooked the garden. "That's your room, the room next to it is your mom and mines. Sharpay yours is around the front, over the shelterd car parking. Andre yours is facing the back garden, down the hall from Ryans." Their dad continued to tell them about the house while Ryan wanderd off, he walked around the back of the barn, it had stables in the back of it and a hay loft full of straw and hay. There was a lone black shetland pony standing in the middle of the field that the road crossed through. The red mettle cattle grids being the only thing really keeping the animal in the field. There was a stand alone stable in the back of the field, it backed on to a vegetable garden and an even bigger field which was divided in to two. There was a small pond that had a small wooden boat tied up to the side and low hanging bramble bushes. A fallen tree was currently serving as a seat to a boy about Ryan's age. He was quite tall with long brown hair tied in to a pony tale.

"Hi." The boy smiled, he was wearing a baggy army jacket and ripped jeans. "You moving in? My name's Chase. I live over there, and the miserable black pony is mine." He pointed to a small bungalow that was just visable through the wire of the distant tennis court. "I'll give you the real tour if you want." He jumped down from the fallen tree and shook Ryan's hand. Just as Chase was about to continue Ryan's mum apeared and waved him over. Chase walked with Ryan over to the Evan's family, where a short woman with greying black hair was talking to Ryan's dad. She had a large black dog on a leash and a cigarette in her left hand. "That's my mum." Chase whispered. Ryan nodded.

"How about i give you two the adult tour and Chase can show the kids around." Her voice was fairly rough but didn't necissarily give her away as a smoker. Ryans dad nodded.

"I'll hold you to that in a few hours, i think we best unpack and freshen up first." She smiled and said her goodbyes as she walked back towards the bungalow. Chase waved and trotted after his mum. "Nice women." Ryan's dad stated. All but Ryan's dad then walked to the front of the house up the path that ran along side the larger pond and the walled garden. Their dad drove the car around and parked it in the shelterd parking. He proudly took out a set of keys and made a point of showing them to every one before slowly opening the door. They walked in and looked around. "Go find your rooms, you should be able to tell by the deco and furniture and shit like that." He smiled as the three of the kids ran off. He looked down and smiled, the letter was there and waiting for them. His eldest children were both off to university so they'd stayed in the USA, but they'd sent a letter a week ago welcoming their family to their new home and wishing them well and all the typical niceties. He pulled the suitcases out of the Car and left them in the hallway across from the kitchen, there was one stair case right there as soon as you were inside and another in the distant sought of entrance room. There was shrieking from upstairs, Sharpay must have found her room. She came running down the stairs and hugged him tightly.

"Thankyouthankyouthankyouthankyou!" He decided she was probably saying thank you. Her room was almost all pink and fluffy. She had a double bed that had a white canapy and all her posters had already been put up, her fairly large TV had been wall mounted on a swirly stand and her DVD player under that. There was a CD player in the wall and her wardrobe was the length of her room. Andre called out in excitement, his room had been painted in chalkboared paint on the sloping wall and the ceiling. His bed was a tempur matress and had his dark purple coverings on it. His sound system was stacked in the corber, including his amp. His computer was on top of a desk that held his hundreds of text books and comics. His drums and bass were in the far corner of the room and his small Tv hung from the ceiling, his playstation two on the wall near by. His dad frowned after a few minutes and not hearing anything from Ryan. He removed the still clinging Sharpay and walked up the stairs, his wife following after him. He found Ryan sitting on his bed looking around. He didn't seem to pleased, or displeased though. It was the same bed he'd had in the previous house, a double futon but his white covers had been replaced with dark blue ones to match his walls. He had a long black wooden window seat that doubled as storage space. His curtains matched his bed covers. The carpet was a dull greyish black. He had to small door closets on the far room and a chest of draws inbetween them. His TV was on a barrel and his laptop was sitting on the wooden window seats. He also had a bit of his wall painted with the chalk board paint. His guitar was sitting on his bed in front of him.

"What do you think?" His dad asked with a smile on his face. Ryan looked at him and smiled faintly. "I said you could get some new clothes as long as they don't cost to much so you better get ready to go shopping with Andre tomorrow, leave space for a new wardrobes worth of good clothes."

"The rooms cool, I like the barrel, it's very piratical." Ryan smiled quite genuinely, he knew his dad was trying, and he did like the barrel. "Do you want some help with the cases?" His dad nodded and the two of them walked down stairs, his mum looked at the room and sighed, she didn't think Ryan liked it at all.

Later that night, after the tour and an argument about dinner, Ryan was sitting in his room. He'd unpacked the few things he had and had conected his TV to the ariel. He was flicked through the channels and found the simpsons on channel four. He laid backwards on to his bed and could almost hear the baking music starting. He stared up at the ceiling then sat up with a bolt he screamed and tossed his bag across the room, he kicked the side of the bed and threw his pillows pulled of his bedding, then he stopped and fell in to sitting on the window boxes.

"Sometimes, I wish i was brave,

I wish i was stronger,

i wish i could feel no pain." He stood up strongly again and grabbed his head in his hands

"I wish i was gone,

I wish i was shy,

i wish i was honest,

i wish i was you not i!" He messed up his hair and pushed him self forward by the glass windows.

"Cos i feel so mad,

I feel so angry,

i feel so callus,

so lost, confused, shot gun!

I feel so cheep,

so used, unfaithful,

let's start over, let's start over!" He ran forward and swiped his arm across the top of his dresser, everything he'd put there crashed to the ground. He picked up an old dog toy he'd had sense he was a kid, looked at it then slammed it against the wall, the stood still and stared at it.

"Sometimes I wish i was smart,

i wish i made cures for,

how people are.

I wish i had power,

i wish i could lead,

i wish i could change the world,

for you and me!" He jumped on to his bed and clenched his fist,

"Cos i feel so mad,

i feel so angry,

i feel so callused,

so lost confused, shot gun!

I feel so cheep,

so used unfaithful,

lets start over, lets start over." There was a banging on his door.

"Ryan, are you okay? I thought i heard screaming." His dad hit the door again.

"Yeah, i'm fine!" Ryan called back out to his dad before grabbing open the closet door and hestarted to dig through it, throwing all the colourfull bright clothes and hats he had across the room. He stopped when he was sure his dad had gone.

"Cos i feel so mad,

I feel so angry,

i feel so callused,

so lost, confused, shot gun!

I feel so cheep,

so used unfaithful,

let's start over, let's start over!

I feel so mad,

i feel so angry,

i feel so callused,

so lost, confused, shot gun.

Cos i feel so cheep,

so used, unfaithful,

let's start over, let's startover!" He fell back on to his messed up bed and stared at the ceiling again,

"Let's start over..." He sighed and closed his eyes.

The end of chapter two...

I am so sorry about the delay, but hey, there was a song and it is a long chapter! The songs by Boxcar racer and is called 'I Feel'... there will be another chapter up shortly and there's a song in that one too...

untill then, See ya!


End file.
